1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to windows for garage doors and, more particularly, to a decorative window system having a decorative overlay and an anchor mechanism for mounting both the decorative overlay and a windowpane directly over an opening in the garage door. The system requires fewer components and is easier to install and replace.
2. The Prior Art
The most widely used garage doors are those assembled from a series of door sections aligned horizontally in an edge-to-edge configuration to form a vertically oriented door for the garage opening. The sections are hinged together as a series along their abutting, horizontal edges to allow the garage door to be raised upwardly in a track to an overhead, horizontal position. The track includes a curved section between the vertical and the overhead positions. The hinged sections allow the garage door to traverse this curved section during the transition of the garage door from the vertical to the overhead, horizontal position.
A somewhat recent innovation in garage doors has been the inclusion of a series of decorative windows incorporated usually in the upper section of the garage door. These windows are formed in individual panels of the upper section and provide daylight illumination of the closed garage. A window opening is formed in each panel. Conventionally, a rather cumbersome window and window framework system is then inserted in the opening. Referring specifically to FIG. 1 (Prior Art) this prior art window is shown generally at 10 in the environment of a fragmentary portion of a garage door section 12 having an opening 14 cut therein. It is into opening 14 that prior art window 10 is placed. Garage door section 12 is shown in a simplified, stylized form in order to more clearly illustrate this invention. In particular, garage door section 12 is shown as having a planar face whereas in the art, garage door section 12 almost always includes some form of a decoratively embossed or bas-relief surface. This surface treatment is not shown herein for ease of presentation although it does provide important decorative and structural functions. Decoratively, this surface treatment is designed to mimic conventional wood panels while structurally it imparts a certain degree of dimensional stability to garage door section 12.
In this illustration of prior art window 10, an exterior frame 16 is inserted into opening 14 after which a decorative overlay 18 is mounted in an exterior frame 16 followed by a windowpane 20 of glass or plastic. Exterior frame 16 is mounted to garage door section 12 while decorative overlay 18 and windowpane 20 are retained in exterior frame 16 by a plurality of clips 22a-22d. Clips 22a-22d are conventional devices and configured with a generally U-shaped cross section having a series internally located, longitudinal ridges that are designed to engage corresponding longitudinal ridges 17 on the peripheral lip of exterior frame 16. Clips 22a-22d are designed such that the edges of the U-shaped cross section are resiliently urged together thereby enabling clips 22a-22d to securely engage longitudinal ridges 17 of the peripheral lip of exterior frame 16. This feature requires that a hammer must be used to force clips 22a-22d into engagement with exterior frame 16. Once engaged, clips 22a-22d are very difficult to remove in the event any component of prior art window 10 requires replacement and, even if removed, experience has shown that clips 22a-22d are usually irreparably damaged during the removal process.
The number of components that constitute prior art window 10 means that it is difficult to assemble as well as to disassemble. Also, the increased costs involved with the various components along with the labor required for its assembly limit its universal application for all garage door installations. Another important factor with regard to prior art window 10 is that it must be mounted into garage door section 12 before garage door section 12 is assembled into the completed garage door. Garage door section 12 is place on a padded surface and the various components of prior art window 10 are mounted thereto. The final step of the mounting procedure requires clips 22a-22d to be vigorously pounded into place using a heavy mallet. This is why a padded surface is used during the mounting procedure.
However, perhaps one of the greatest deterrents to its acceptance is that of appearance, not of the window, per se, but due to the appearance of the lack of professionalism. This poor appearance arises from two factors, the first of which is inherent in the plastic from which the exterior frame 16 and decorative overlay 18 are fabricated. In particular, the four side elements that constitute exterior frame 16 are produced from a plastic that is suitable for extrusion whereas the plastic material from which decorative overlay 18 is fabricated is a sheet of plastic material suitable for being shaped by being thermoformed over a rigid mold. Ordinarily one would assume that the plastic base material from which each of these components are fabricated would be identical although this is most unlikely since each thermoforming application for a plastic base requires slight variations in the formulation of the plastic base. Further, the sources of the various plastic base materials could be produced by entirely different manufacturers. The end result is that, over time, a noticeable difference in appearance will emerge between exterior frame 16 and decorative overlay 18, since each type of plastic will weather differently especially under the harsh effects of the ultraviolet portion of the sun's spectrum.
Clearly, the foregoing problem may not manifest itself for a period of years; however, perhaps the second problem associated with prior art window 10 is the most troublesome. This problem is simply one of the dimensional integrity of prior art window 10. Specifically, even minor variations in the alignment between exterior frame 16 and decorative overlay 18 are especially noticeable to even the casual observer so that the overall appearance of prior art window 10 is that of unprofessionalism. The same problem is encountered when viewing prior art window 10 interiorly in that clips 22a-22d not only sag and twist but are notoriously difficult to fit with a precision, ninety-degree fit at the abutting corners of clips 22a-22d, especially when clips 22a-22d must be vigorously hammered into place.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a garage door window system having a unitary exterior frame and decorative overlay. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide a garage door window system that is characterized by the absence of clips to accommodate easy replacement of the window. Such a novel garage door window system is disclosed and claimed herein.